Rage Quit
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Sun invites Blake to a game night their teams are setting up, where raging ensues. Part of my one-shot challenge: 31- Rage


"Yo, Blake!"

Blake, not amused by the new arrival blocking her reading light as well as interrupting her in the middle of her novel, looked up to find one of her fellow Faunus kind standing over her with a grin on his face.

"Sun, I came here to read in quiet without interruption." Blake deadpanned as she gestured to the shady tree she sat under by the hill leading down to Beacon Cliffs. "What do you want?"

"Wow, and I thought Weiss was cold when you bothered her..." he said absentmindedly, loud enough for Blake to hear and earning a scowl from her. "No offense. Look, Yang and Nep are setting up a gaming system her dad sent over and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"I'm not much of a video-game fan if you haven't noticed." Blake said again, turning another page in her book.

"That's why I wanted to change that. You can't just sit out here being antisocial and whatnot while all your friends are having a good time." Sun explained. When he was met with silence as Blake tried to ignore him, he sighed and offered again. "I promise, you join us for a little while, you can go back to your book and we won't bother you until you're done with it."

She rolled her eyes as she looked up at the monkey Faunus from Haven Academy. "Five minutes. That's all you're getting." she seethed.

The grin returned to his face as he took her hand to help her up. "Awesome! Let's go; they should be all set up!" Sun said as he led Blake back to the dorms.

* * *

"I told you the red cable doesn't go there!" Neptune argued with his redheaded teammate.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell from the static on screen right now!" Scarlet snapped back as he tried another combination of cords connecting their Dustbox One they brought with them to Beacon to the tv set up in Team RWBY's dorm. On the other end, Yang and Ruby had set up theirs and were already helping Weiss log into the game world on a separate screen.

"Just let me see before you short something out again." Neptune grumbled, trying to reach for the cables.

"I have it right! I swear! And that was one time! Besides, you were the one who left your soda can on the TV stand!" Scarlet spat back.

"Uh, guys?" Sage spoke up.

"WHAT?" Neptune and Scarlet yelled at their dark-skinned teammate, who was holding up the power cord.

"Maybe you forgot to plug in the power cord?" he offered.

Silently cursing themselves, Scarlet and Neptune reset the cables to what they tried last time as Neptune plugged the cable into the socket. Immediately the screen flashed to life with the Dustbox logo and gave a login prompt to the main player.

"I knew it wasn't plugged in all along." Scarlet lied.

A knock on the door drew their attention as Sun opened it, letting Blake past as they entered. "Guess who I brought back with me?" he grinned while Blake rolled her eyes once again.

"Wow, Sun. I didn't think you'd actually convince her to join us." Ruby commented as Weiss finished setting up her account.

"It is indeed surprising. I thought you didn't play these games, Blake." Weiss added.

"I don't." Blake sighed. "I'm just playing for a few minutes then going back to my reading."

"Well in that case, you can just log in on one of our guest accounts." Yang offered, handing her a controller.

Hesitating, Blake took it as Yang explained how to turn it on and log in. Scrolling down, she chose the avatar labled "Guest 1" and logged on. As she did, she noticed the other avatars and their names. Two looked very similar to Ruby and Yang, labled RedLikeRoses15 and HotMama636, while further down the list was obviously Weiss' avatar named simply named SnowPrincess. "Okay. So what's this game we're playing?" she asked.

"One of my favorites: Minecraft!" Ruby smiled enthusiactically as she loaded it up. A pixelated world opened up on each of the split screens on the monitor as they logged on. Around them was a blocky-looking forest with equally polygon-shaped characters that looked like each of their avatars. Ruby's character was skinned with a red hood and dark brown markings that looked like armor. Yang's seemed to be some sort of female boxer with a tattoo on her arm, of what, nobody could make out from the pixels. Weiss seemed to be a beautiful bleached blonde girl in a bright blue dress. From Yang's screen to her right, Blake could see hers: a big black cat walking on its hind legs. Appropriate, but not exactly funny.

"Huh. Look at that, Blakey! You're a cat!" Yang commented.

"Yes, very funny, Yang." Blake groaned. "So what's the objective in this?" she asked, moving around the world.

"You can do whatever you want. Build a house, mine for minerals, go fishing..." Ruby gushed on as Team SSSN joined the game. Sun's character, named Donkey-WuKong, was skinned to look like a brown gorilla wearing a necktie. Neptune's character, Br0se1don, looked to be some sort of merman, judging from the fish like legs instead of blocky human ones. Scarlet, aka Gingersnap420, seemed to be some sort of punk character with a red mohawk. Finally, Sage, who was also playing on a Guest account, appeared as a bulky tree person of some sort.

"Yeah, but to start doing any of that, we need wood." Sun said, walking over and hitting a tree until a block broke off. Blake noticed everyone was beginning to hit trees, so following the fashion, she started tapping the trigger Yang told her to use to gather items.

"Why isn't it working?" Blake asked, after not being able to mine a single block of wood after a minute.

"Are you holding it down?" Yang asked. Sure enough, after holding down the trigger instead of tapping it, she started mining wood, and continued to do so until she gathered all she could from two trees. By the time she did, she saw Ruby and Weiss working with Sage and Neptune to work on building a large house for them to stay in while Yang seemed to be off hitting what she assumed was a cross-eyed sheep. Finally after multiple hits, it fell over and disappeared, leaving a white block in its wake.

"What did you just do?" Blake asked.

"I'm gathering wool to make beds. Wanna help? This could take a while." Yang offered.

Blake complied as they spent the next few minutes finding sheep and killing them for their wool. Yang explained as soon as they get better materials, they could build shears and get more wool without having to kill them, but for now this was all the could do. After they gathered enough, she took Blake back to the house the rest were building, some gathered around a single-square table just outside the frame of the house, before walking off with what looked like sticks, tools, and a door. Yang went on to explain how to craft items, and after a while, Blake had an assortment of wooden tools and five beds made from the wool she gathered.

"Alright, now just put them in the house and we-GAH!" Yang gasped as her character jumped away from the table.

"What has you spooked?" Blake asked. Turning around,she saw a green, four legged creature of some sort walking towards them, making a hissing noise.

"CREEPER! GET AWAY, BLAKE!" Ruby squealed, running into the house.

Before she could ask why, the Creeper exploded, leaving a crater where it and Blake once stood as a sign saying "You Died!" flashed over Blake's screen.

"What the-What was that!?" Blake gasped.

"Creepers. They're one of the monsters in this game. If you get to close to one, they blow you up." Yang explained.

"At least it didn't blow up the beds." Weiss commented as she left the house, a wooden sword in hand, and picked up Blake's dropped items. "I'll take these if you're done, Blake."

"Oh...not in the slightest." Blake growled, narrowing her eyes as she chose to respawn, ending up in the spawn surrounded by green men in blue shirts. "Wait, what happened to your avatars?"

"Oh, Dust, the spawn's swarming with zombies!" Scarlet gasped as the team watched in horror as Blake was once again killed by the monsters in this game.

"What the hell?" Blake snapped. "They didn't even let me free to run back to the house!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when they swarm you." Neptune commented as Blake respawned again.

"Just make it back to the house, and you should be safe." Ruby ordered as she and Sun's characters walked out, swords drawn and held of the zombies as Blake made it back to the house safely.

"Finally." she grumbled, looking back to see Ruby and Sun follow her back in, along with something else. "Wait, another thing followed us in!"

"WHAT?" Ruby gasped before looking down and giving a relieved sigh. "Oh, it's just a wolf. Just don't hit it and-"

"Too late." Sun deadpanned as they watched Blake's character hit the wolf. Immediately, its eyes turned red and it started attacking Blake, not relaxing until it killed her avatar.

"Oh come on!" Blake yelled at the screen as she died again.

"And that's why you don't aggro wolves." Yang explained.

* * *

The game went on a bit more smoothly after that first night. Once the group was able to keep Blake from dying again long enough for them to set their spawns and skip to morning, when there would be much less monsters out to threaten them, they were able to help each other make more progress. The came across a village in a desert to their west where they found a good couple of stacks of wheat as well as some iron ingots and books which Ruby made into an Iron Sword and a couple bookshelves for decoration, while Sage took the wheat and made bread to split evenly among everyone. They also began mining in a small cave behind their house that led to underground caverns full of minerals like coal and gold to use.

"Wow, there's so much iron ore here!" Yang announced as she mined enough to fill her inventory. "Blake, you want to take some of it back to the house to make into ingots? My inventory is kinda filling up."

"Sure, give it here." Blake said, turning around to grab it, only to fall into a pool of lava directly in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL? REALLY?" she screamed at the screen as all her belongings and haul of ores she had just mined burned away in the magma.

"...On second thought, I'll go back myself." Yang chuckled nervously as Blake stared daggers at her for inadvertently leading her to her death.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Ruby and Neptune found diamonds and used them to make pickaxes to build something Yang called a 'Nether Portal'. Setting up an archway of obsidian blocks outside, Neptune used a flint and steel to set it alight, causing an opaque purple door to appear in the arch.

"Alright! We can go to the Nether now!" Ruby smiled as her character dived right in, disappearing. Curious, Blake followed her inside. A loading screen came over her screen before it turned back into a hellish version of the game world, red blocks all over the ground and pools of lava with odd brown cubes jumping around in it appeared on her screen.

"So this is the Nether?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Yep. You can gather a few cool items like quartz and Nether Brick here." Neptune explained as he walked through the portal past her and began mining a red and white block a few feet away.

"Sounds interesti-" Blake started before the ground in front of her exploded into flames. "HOLY CRAP!" she shrieked, jumping up in her seat as her character backpedaled up against the side of the portal. "What the hell was that?"

"Looks like a Ghast found us." Ruby answered, pointing out a large, ghost-like monster shooting fireballs at the three of them. Ruby returned fire with her bow and arrow as she dodged more fireballs being thrown her way. Blake's luck however ran out as she was hit by a fireball, the blast sending her off a cliff where she fell to her death on a netherrack ledge farther below.

"MONTY DAMMIT!" Blake shouted at her screen.

"Blake, it's just a game. Calm down." Weiss scolded.

"I'll calm down when that Ghast is dead!" she yelled,charging back from the house into the Nether, where she fell through the ground and into a pool of lava a level below thanks to a hole opened up by the Ghast's blasts. "COME ON!"

Unbeknownst to her, Neptune sent Sun a silent text to let him in on something he didn't want Blake to hear.

"This is something I'd expect from you, u kno." the message read.

"Y?" Sun replied back, only getting a shrug in response.

* * *

After Blake finally gave up on spelunking and dodging fireblasts in the Nether, she finally sided on helping Weiss and Sun reinforce their house with better materials to protect themselves. The night before, a Creeper got lucky and blew up a chunk of the house, as well as Ruby and her bed. They were able to repair it on her respawn , but decided to use a better material than wood to protect themselves, opting to both repair and remodel the cabin with cobblestone and add a second floor. While Sun built up the stone walls on the first floor and Weiss added the stairs leading to the second floor, Blake began working on the roof.

"Blake, night's coming soon. Is the roof done?" Weiss asked.

"I'm a few blocks short..." Blake noticed, looking at a hole a few blocks wide. "It should be fine though. I can finish it in the daytime."

With a nod, Weiss and the others replaced their beds upstairs and went to sleep. Blake was surprised as they all suddenly awoke, day not having begun yet. Instead, they found themselves under attack by a spider.

"Gah! How'd it get up here!?" Blake asked as it started attacking her.

"Spiders can climb walls, you dunce! It must've gotten in through the hole in the wall!" Weiss commented as Blake killed the spider and tried to patch the hole so another wouldn't get in. As she did, a skeleton shot her through the hole before she could put the last block in, taking away the last of her health and killing her. Everyone winced as they waited for her outburst. Instead, with a look of rage on her face, she got up from her seat and left the room.

"Blake?" Ruby called, only to be met with a slamming of a door.

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender with the evening news report. Our top story: Horror in the Mojang office in downtown Vale this afternoon as an unknown attacker described as a brunette girl with a katana, entered the building and completely trashed the office, causing hundreds of thousands lien worth of damage to computers and server systems as well as the building itself. The only evidence left was a single note, labled "F*#$ THIS GAME", presumably from the attacker. Nobody was seriously injured, however, CEO, aka Notch, was beaten into submission. We'll have more on this as the details come, but for now, let's go over to Caleb Denacour for sports..."


End file.
